


good morning.

by yandereshit



Series: Readerland [10]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:38:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandereshit/pseuds/yandereshit
Summary: Good morning, I guess~





	good morning.

Living undercover was obviously something difficult to afford. The fear of being caught, constant carefulness and rigor while doing simple, daily tasks was somewhat devastating at some point. Domestic features were deprived of its domestic pleasure, and going out to do the grocery seemed like the biggest danger one could be put in.

Constant pressure had two sides: the one which could make one break, and the other… filled with pleasant adrenaline that sometimes – even though very rarely – could bring desired feeling of thrill, excitation.

But months after the worst danger was already gone, Vanderwood found out that there’s nothing more thrilling – and stressing as well – than trying to conceal a  _relationship_ . 

It looked like an accident, a result of various factors that made him still live with Chois. He could always go away and find his own path, and yet – he stayed with them, as if nothing changed.

He found a simple job and therefore one could say that there was nothing keeping him here.

But there actually  _was_ a thing. Or a person, to be specific. They were tied to each other, and yet the bond was completely transparent. 

And he couldn’t help but wonder, how long will it stay like this.

  


His arm wrapped loosely around the sleeping girl. Her breath tickled his bare chest and one of her legs was on his. She shivered slightly from the cold temperature in the room and he tugged the quilt over her naked back, bringing her a bit closer.

Grey smoke of his cigarette filled the room, leaving the harsh smell all around them.

The window was slightly open, only to make the fresh air get inside. It was so calm. The sun right above the horizon fell onto their frames, encouraging them to finally get up. But he didn’t want to stop this moment and the girl didn’t look like she was about to wake up any time soon.

He was relaxed and he prayed so that it’d last forever. The feeling of safety, of not having to hurry, working under pressure nor being casually ordered to  _kill_ people, was the most relieving out of it all.

He didn’t know if he’d really be able to enjoy it if he was there all alone.

The former agent put out the cigarette in the ashtray laying on the nightstand.

_She_ kept telling him to get rid of this habit. He was aware that the feeling of ease he could experience was the result of addiction, but it still  _did_ make him calm. The smell was somewhat nice.

Yet, it’d always bring so many memories. Because he always smoke when he was nervous. When he had a reason to be worried.

Right now, he had none.

It was alright.

It was… alright.

The main door suddenly creaked.

_It was not alright._

He got up in an instant, miraculously – but probably not too fortunately – not waking up his lover. She was still deep in her sleep, even when he started to toss around all the things, attempting to find his underwear…

“Vanderwood, MC, are you two here?” Saeyoung’s voice echoed in the hall.

Vanderwood held his breath. He managed to put on some sweatpants, but the shirt was also gone.

He went out of the room, quietly closing the door.

“What are you doing here so early…?” he asked, feeling a bit like a kid whose parents promised to leave for a few hours and returned after barely few minutes.

“The weather sucked” he admitted. “At night it was difficult to even sleep in the tent so we decided to come back. It was late so we didn’t want to wake you two with calling, but-“ He suddenly stopped, his eyes stopping on the thing laying beside the couch. “…Is this your underwear?”

_So here it was_ .

“Ahh, nasty!” Saeyoung whined. “Did you make MC look at this something?! I left for two days and you’re already-“

“Shut up, Saeyoung.”

“What’s for the breakfast?” a sleepy voice made them both turn around. MC, wrapped in the quilt but with her arms bare making it obvious she had nothing underneath, was standing in the doorframe, still not conscious enough to realize that Saeyoung was here as well.

“M-MC…?” Saeyoung’s face in a few seconds got as red as his hair and Vanderwood rubbed his temples, realizing how bad the situation was. “W-why are you…?”

“I didn’t know where my clothes are…” she admitted, but still seemed to be unable to get all the info together. Saeyoung’s presence didn’t bother her. Yet.

“O-oh…” The redhead coughed awkwardly and turned towards the main door. “I-I will take Saeran to some i-ice cream or something, y-you two take your time…” he mumbled and left before Vanderwood could say a word.

Vanderwood took a deep breath in and then let it out, as if all his problems would magically disappear with this one, simple gesture.

They didn’t.

“Honey, what for the breakfast?” she wrapped arms around him, letting the quilt slip onto the floor.

Vanderwood sighed deeply.

“Endless embarrassment and eggs, I guess.”


End file.
